Shattered
by AmuletDevil
Summary: There's gonna be 3 storylines. Kendall's, Jo's and the both of them together. Don't worry it's continued. Really hard to summarize so, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall's Story**

"Kendall! Wake up already! It's already 11!"

"Argh..." I groan. That's my little sister, Katie. She can be annoying sometimes.

I picked up my phone and saw three massages. One from Logan, another from James and the last one is from my girlfriend, Lucy.

I read Logan's massage first.

**To: Kendall Knight**

**From: Logan Mitchell**

**Hey, me and the guys are going to the carnival later. Wanna come?**

The carnival? Sounds fun! I decided to reply him later after I'm done reading all my text and after I get ready.

I click on James's massage and read it.

**To: Kendall knight**

**From: James Diamond**

**Dude? You coming to the carnival with us or what?! Reply back ASAP (can't wait all day ya know!)**

I just chuckle. James can be hot tempered and impatient sometimes. Well, I'm used to it.

I decided to read my girlfriend's massage.

**To:Kendall Knight**

**From: Lucy Stone**

**Hey babe, good morning. Hope you slept well. I'm sorry, I can't go to the movie's today. My little brother is sick and I have to take care of him. I'm super sorry! Xoxo**

Oh yeah, today me and Lucy was suppose to go to the movies. Well, too bad. She have to take care of her sick brother and I totally understand that. And since she can't make it, I'll go to the carnival with the guys.

I hopped out of bed and brushed my teeth. After I was done I wore my red plaid shirt, skinny jeans and of course Vans.

After I was done I replied back to Logan and Lucy.

**To: Logan Mitchell**

**From: Kendall Knight**

**Sure, I'll meet you guys there. Oh and tell James to take a chill pill. I just woke. **

**To: Lucy Stone**

**From: Kendall Knight**

**Hey, no sweat. We'll go to the movies some other time. Your little brother needs you. :-* :)**

After I hit the send button, I put my phone inside my pocket and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Katie teased.

My mom was there chuckling.

"Haha! Very funny." I said while I was pouring milk into my cereal.

"So, any plans for the two of you?" My mom asked.

"I have to do my history project..." Katie sighed.

"Lucy has to take care of her little brother so I'm going out to the carnival with the guys." I said.

"Well hurry up! You're going to be late than." My mom said.

Right! I quickly ate all my cereal and took my wallet.

"Bye mom! Bye baby sister!" I shouted.

* * *

Here we are at the carnival. It's been a long time since I've been here with the guys. Since I'm always busy with Lucy. And I felt bad for ditching my best three buds.

I saw them standing at a corndog stand. Of course. Carlos was there eating three sticks.

I walked up towards them and said, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, glad you can make it!" James said.

"Yeah, Lucy has to take care of her sick little brother, so I decided to hang out with you guys!" I said.

"Werll lefs harf shome fun!" Carlos mumbled while shouting.

"Of course." Logan said with disgust.

I just chuckled and entered.

We went to some awesome rides. And it was super fun.

After the roller-coaster, we decided to take a break.

Logan brought his math book. Carlos was eating cotton candy and James was busy styling he's hair.

I looked around and saw some games and thought it'll be fun to try to win a prize for my girlfriend.

I tried to find a better and suitable prize for her until a teddy bear, that was on a shelf caught my eye. It's perfect!

I walked up to the stand and a young guy greeted me.

"Hey, what do I do to get that bear?" I asked.

"Easy, just throw these three balls into that basket. Think you can handle it?" The man said.

I'm Kendall Knight! Of course I can!

"Sure, I'll try." I said and gave him a token.

I picked up the first ball, and aim it. I threw it and it went into the basket.

Alright two more to go!

I picked up the second ball and threw it. It went straight into the second basket.

If I get the third one, I get that prize.

I picked up my last ball and aim it. I pulled my arm back and threw it. It just went into the third basket.

"Alright, there's three balls in the baskets." I said.

"Here." The man said and handed me the stuffed bear.

"Thanks." I said.

Lucy's gonna love this!

"Hey guys! Look what I got for Lucy!" I said and showed them the bear.

"It's cute." Carlos said.

"It's perfect." I corrected him.

While we were walking, something just broke me into a million pieces.

Lucy was there making out with another guy.

"Lucy...?" I called out.

They broke apart and Lucy was shocked while that guy was confuse of what was going on.

"Kendall, I-" Lucy started to explain but I cut her off.

"Nothing Lucy. It's over." I already felt tears threatening to fall.

I turned around, dropped the stuffed bear and walked away.

I just walked home in pain and silence.

After I reached I went straight up to my room and locked the door.

I lay down on my bed, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

I kept remembering the memories like our first kiss, our first date, how we first met and how we first hold hands.

Those memories was just painful.

Tonight, it's just pain, tears and broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that Jo's story is really short. But here you go!**

* * *

**Jo's Story**

It was packed at the carnival as usual.

I had so many memories here. The happy ones, the angry ones and the sad ones.

As I walked along the crowded stands I saw something lying on the ground.

I walked close to it and it was...a teddy bear.

I picked it up and looked around. Maybe a little kid lost their teddy bear?

Never mind, I'll just keep it until I find its owner. I just hugged the bear tightly and suddenly tears fell.

Everything reminded of him.

***flashback 3 months ago***

I was arguing with my boyfriend, David.

"Come on Jo, not every time I have to be here for you!" David shouted.

"I know that, but at least try to spend more time together!" I shouted back.

"You know what?! You're so needy! I'm leaving!" David said and left.

I just sighed. "Why do we have to fight about everything..." I said.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jo, I'm sorry." David apologies.

"No, I'm sorry too."

"Let's not fight again. I hate it when we fight."

I smiled and nodded. "Yup. And I love you."

"Love you too."

Suddenly, a truck crashed into David. He was immediately send to the hospital.

He was losing a lot of blood and his injuries was just too serious, he died that night.

***flashback end***

I kept blaming myself. If I'd never argue with him that night, none I this would happen. I could prevent it, but I didn't.

I too stayed too long outside. Well, time to get back.

While I was heading back, I passed by a pond. It was beautiful and it was the place me and David used to hang out.

It just hurt me so bad.

It's just so hard to move on.

I didn't eat, get out of bed or get dressed.

I was just to depressed. But a month later, I was feeling a little better.

I continued walking until I reached in front if my doorstep.

I still remember that David would always brings Sunflowers to me since its my favorite flower. He would also tell me how beautiful I looked.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I opened the door and stepped in.

I took a deep breath and exhale. I just needed that. I went up to my room and place the stuffed bear beside me.

I kept remembering the memories I shared with him.

That night, I cried myself asleep while hugging that cute, little stuffed bear.


End file.
